It's not over
by FantasyGirlx
Summary: A few years after the end of Breaking Dawn,the Cullens face another challenge.However, it is not one that can be taken lightly...They will come across worlds so different from their's yet just as deadly.May contain Breaking Dawn spoilers.*BleedingRose*
1. Chapter 1: I'll Find You

Authors note: This story takes place a few years after Breaking dawn and after the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty (This is based on the vampire anime not the manga). All characters I write about are either from the Twilight Saga or from Vampire Knight with the exception of Lilith who was a character I invented to "stitch" the stories together.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Twilight Saga books but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's books or the Vampire Knight Manga/anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Please, excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

**_Ps:_** This story does not start here. It's a continuation of my other fanfiction story named "whispers in the dark" which is a Harry Potter/ Vampire Knight cross-over. **_However_**, you do not need to read it to follow this one. This is just a side story to better understand the past of one of my characters.

* * *

_**I'll Find You**_

"That was THE most BORING class in all the history of ever!"

"Really? I find the fases of mitoses quite interesting."

"In any case, I'm glad it's over."

"What are you whining about? We even won a golden onion."

"Hurray."Came a sarcastic murmur. "I´m just howling in joy…"

A couple made their way slowly towards the parking lot, their conversation overheard by the surrounding people while every gaze was set upon them, tracing their every move. They where a strange sight that led to much gossip around the campus. He was tall and muscular with a perfectly tanned olive skin, his native ancestry without going unseen. She was slender and pale, her beautiful copper hair raining around her delicate figure and piercing chocolate brown eyes that gave her an even more elegant and deadly look. They walked side by side and hand in hand strolling down the cement pavement, deep in mild conversation.

Classes had ended for the day and the lot began to pile up in a huge wave of frantic and desperate teens scurrying towards their cars. A variety of sounds boomed all around them creating an even more hectic scene. However their attention was caught on the western part of the lot. It was cramped with students as they crushed together to glare at something in its midst. One of them caught the girl's attention.

"Seth!"

She dashed lithely towards the boy, unconscious of the glances that flashed in her direction with every stride. As she neared he chuckled in acknowledgement.

"You defiantly know how to make an entry, Nes. There wasn't a single person who didn't gawk at you." Seth chuckled once again but contained it in when he noticed someone else approach.

"I thought we decided we'd TRY to mingle this year!" A husky voice hissed in disappointment. "I mean, it's already a nearly impossible task due to my height that I don't need every guy in school drooling over my girlfriend!" His eyes where suddenly drawn in by the sight of the commotion in the center of the crowd. "Then there's that…"

Following his gaze the other two smirked in understanding at the sight of a sporty silver Lamborghini that laid untouched in the heart of the mob, the tinted glass reflecting the stunned faces of its audience.

"Although I'm in love with your car, I still think it's kind of flashy…" Jacob whispered somewhat forcibly.

"Do you want to be the one to say _no_ to _Alice_? Then be my guest." She remarked passing her hand through her hair, a habit she had gained from watching Rosalie.

Silence overwhelmed all three of them as they each pictured the scene in their mind. The very thought of saying such a thing as No and Alice in the same sentence wasn't something to have in mind.

"So, Jake…We're still going to the beach later?" Seth asked, waking from his dreaming frenzy.

"Sure, sure. It's still on." His face suddenly creased in concern. "Is Leah still going to meet us there?" He questioned half-heartedly.

The boy pouted his lips to emphasize the word, pronouncing it slowly. "Yep."

"That's right. The others said they'd join us later after the hunt." The girl added with a warm grin.

"Yeah, because a dozen of blood-suckers waking around La Push like a couple of lampposts is the best way to stay discreet." He remarked innocently. She threw him a sly grin, her lips twitching with a sassy remark.

"No, I think your height about covers that."

"Erm…guys…"

"Oh, so now my height became an issue? Well, excuse me if I don't sparkle or leave you dazed. I'm afraid this all I have." He raised his hand to his chest, punching it slightly. "If you don't like it, tough luck."

"That's not what I meant. I just don't like you calling them that. They're my family, Jake. Or would you like it if I called your family a pack of mongrels?"

"Erm…guys…"

"Shut up, Seth!" Jacob hissed, his eyes fixed on the pale face that glared back at him challengingly. "So now it's who I am that bothers you? The fact that I'm different from your kind?"

"That's not it either Jake. But it certainly is something that we have to overcome together – "

"Guys!"

"What!" They hollered in union. At the sight of his shocked expression they spun around and followed his gaze. Across the lot was a sleek night black motorcycle that purred so silently above the concrete it barely shook. On its back, sitting elegant and aware was a cloaked rider, the face concealed by a dark metallic helmet. Although the eyes were unseen, the force of its stare bore into the three of them intently.

The engine suddenly roared to life, turning into a light humming as it soared down the lot towards them. Tensed in discomfort they waited for any sign of attack, for any signal of danger from this unknown threat. For a moment it seemed time had stopped. The rider was but a few inches away from them. However it was what came afterwards that left them stunned. Just as the stranger was before them in its flight the helmet turned slightly, the unseen eyes befalling upon the shocked girl…

Suddenly the bike was gone. It slid passed them so fast that their momentary reaction went unnoticed to the surrounding watchers.

"Who do you think it was?" Came Seth's firm voice, a hint of distress caught in his tone. "Whoever it was I think it found what it was looking for." Whispered Jacob while Reneesme remained quiet, staring down the lane even though the bike and its rider had long disappeared.

***Bleeding Rose ***

* * *

Authors note: Well, I hope it was alright. I tried to use the same style of writting so it could look like it came right out of twilight but I don't think I did a very good job... I'm not used to this style. Stay tunned for the next chapter where the cullens will find the schocking truth and will have to find the courage to face danger once again. please review =)


	2. Chapter 2: More Than It Seems

Authors note: This story takes place a few years after Breaking dawn and after the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty (This is based on the vampire anime not the manga). All characters I write about are either from the Twilight Saga or from Vampire Knight with the exception of Lilith who was a character I invented to "stitch" the stories together.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Twilight Saga books but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's books or the Vampire Knight Manga/anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Please, excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

**_Ps:_** This story does not start here. It's a continuation of my other fanfiction story named "whispers in the dark" which is a Harry Potter/ Vampire Knight cross-over. **_However_**, you do not need to read it to follow this one. This is just a side story to better understand the past of one of my characters.

* * *

_**More than it seems**_

Jacob, Reneesme and Seth walked silently up the porch steps each emerged in their own thoughts of the day's events. They hadn't spoken ever since they left the Forks High school parking lot, the strange rider still vividly in their mind. They had agreed to withhold what they had seen from their family until they knew for certain it wasn't anything to worry about. However one of them was still strongly opposed. As they entered the Cullens grand house they were received in a warm welcome.

"Nessie!" Came a soft voice.

Bella came storming into the room, her arms embracing her daughter in a great hug. Yet through a peripheral vision her brown eyes caught Jacob's expression.

"Jake! Look at you… A little paler and you'd be one of us." She giggled. "Is something wrong?" She teased.

"What?!" A demanding voice hissed near the doorway, the simple word filled with disbelief and caution.

Edward stood frozen under the frame, his eyes holding Jacob's as he read in the boy's mind what he had been trying so desperately to conceal.

"What's what? What happened?" Bella questioned, fear seeping into its tone.

"It was nothing…" Reneesme began, attempting to sooth the atmosphere but Seth had other intentions and soon overlapped her.

"Someone was at school today. We don't know who it was, the face was concealed. But we're –" He threw a quick glance at Jacob but with a slight shake of his head, amended " -- I´m almost certain that whoever it was knew what we were…or at least knew what one of us was…" He threw a worried side-glance at the young girl.

"I thought we agreed to remain quiet." Reneesme hissed back at the boy but he just shook his head once again.

"We shouldn't hide something like this from them, Ness. They deserve to know. This may be something important, not to mention dangerous...not just to you but to all of us. We don't know what he wants so we should all be alert." He remarked.

The girl gazed away, the truth of his words like a stab to the heart. He was right but still…

"What? Someone knows about Nessie? What happened?" Bella demanded harshly, looking between Edward and Jacob who were still holding each other's gazes, the silence around them growing ever deeper as they secretly discussed between themselves.

"Edward?...Nessie?" She turned to her daughter but the girl simply held her gaze and remained silent. The tension was finally broken as Edward suddenly went for his phone, dialing in one fluid unseen movement. With a few blurred words he hung up and dialed another number. Although he spoke fast in his haste, his words were still caught by some.

"Why did you tell Alice and the others to come back?" Bella asked, walking up to her husband. "Why are you calling Carlisle?" Placing a hand under his chin, she made him gaze up into her eyes which sparked in anger and fear. "Edward, what's going on?" She questioned firmly yet calmly.

He let out a long soft sigh in defeat. "I'm not entirely sure. There are many things that don't add up. When the others return Jacob and Seth will explain everything. Damn!" He snapped, slamming his phone shut. "Carlisle isn't answering."

"Try the office…" Seth suggested. With a quick nod, Edward dialed another number only to hear the cheery reply of the answering machine. With one last hope, he dialed a final number. A woman echoed on the other side of the phone, a chaotic background drowning her words.

"Forks Hospital, Bertha Banks speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello. I'm trying to reach Carlisle Cullen. Is he occupied?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dr. Cullen has already left."

"Did he mention where he was going? I really needed to speak with him." Edward added politely, masking his concern skillfully.

"No. He just said it was personal business. But if he returns, I will tell him that you were looking for him, Mr –" Shutting the phone once again he gazed beyond the large glass wall.

"The others are coming." He stated plainly, but his mind was racing. Where was Carlisle? What was happening? Why hadn't Alice seen any of this…?

Six shadows rushed towards the house at such a speed they seemed no more than blurs in the grey afternoon sky. The charged up the steps and into the house, a similar expression of worry and panic on their angelic faces.

"What's wrong Edward? Did something happen?" Esme questioned, her honey eyes wide in distress.

Hours passed as Jacob and Seth retold the story, Reneesme patiently listening along with the others. After Edward gave the final details an eerie silence befell upon them.

"How did I not see this coming?" Yelled Alice in annoyance.

"And Carlisle isn't answering?" Esme asked in urgency, ignoring her young daughter's temper tantrum.

"That's what's most strange. Carlisle is never unreachable." Bella added, her own heart weighing heavily for her family.

"But that isn't our biggest problem right now. Carlisle can take care of himself. First, we need to know if this rider is a threat to us." Jasper replayed calmly, his military past bringing back the basic survival instincts. "And if so, then why he's after Reneesme."

"Maybe the Volturi have come back to get some more." Beamed Emmett, a hint of hope and longing in his voice as he remembered Dimitry challenging stare.

"But why would they come back now after all this time? It's been so long…I thought they had given up by now…" Bella muttered aloud.

"In times like these, it's Carlisle that gives the final word since he knows our kind better than any of us." Rosalie stated unconsciously, but at the mention of his name the tension grew even more among them.

"I'm don't like this. I don't like this one bit." Jacob uttered under his breath. "Hey, blood-sucker" He called, turning his dark eyed stare at Alice who still stood sulking in the crowd. "Can't you get a clear vision on Carlisle?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do, Mongrel?"

"So?" He blurred out impatiently while taking an unconscious step toward her, earning himself a challenging glare from Jasper.

"I don't know. For some reason I can't see him. Everything's black, like when I try to see Renesmee or you dogs." She snapped at the end, emphasizing the word. "I hate this. I hate being kept in the dark. I hate not being able to see anymore!"

Suddenly Edward jumped from his seat beside Bella and stood gazing at the door. At the sudden movement everyone rose with him, their eyes trailing his.

"What now?" Jacob whined, looking between the vampire and the door, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"It's Carlisle. But he's not alone."

They all waited patiently until they heard the front door. As soon as the familiar scent filled their nose both Jacob and Seth stood up abruptly, phasing in mid-jump while Edward sprung into a crouch just as Carlisle and the newcomer rounded the hall into the next chamber. Everyone stood shocked at the sudden transformation yet their eyes never left the couple that stood at the entrance. Standing serene and elegant beside a worried looking Carlisle was a beautiful woman, her midnight black hair contrasting heavily against her pale skin while it fell in ripples around her, cascading towards her waist. She gazed at them in turn, shocking sapphire blue eyes gazed at them hauntingly, deprived of any emotion. Holding his ground, Jacob let out a long low growl as he held her gaze yet nothing could block out Seth's voice that kept ringing in his head in fear:

_It's her! The stranger from the parking lot!_

***Bleeding Rose ***

* * *

Authors note: well, yet another chapter. I'll be posting the next one (it's going to be called "The gathering") pretty soon , seeing as I'm on a roll. The story is turning out better then I expected it to. Please review so I know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3: The gathering

**Authors note:** This story takes place a few years after Breaking dawn and after the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty (This is based on the vampire anime not the manga). All characters I write about are either from the Twilight Saga or from Vampire Knight with the exception of Lilith who was a character I invented to "stitch" the stories together.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Twilight Saga books but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's books or the Vampire Knight Manga/anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Please, excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

Ps: This story does not start here. It's a continuation of my other fanfiction story named "whispers in the dark" which is a Harry Potter/ Vampire Knight cross-over. However, you do not need to read it to follow this one. This is just a side story to better understand the past of one of my characters.

* * *

_**The gathering**_

With a ravening roar, Jacob sprung. He hurled himself at the woman with bared fangs, closely followed by Edward. With swift precise movements the stranger ducked, her midnight hair swaying gracefully in the air as the wolf soared past her, his sharp claws a hairsbreadth from her angelic face. Skidding to a halt behind her Jacob turned around abruptly preparing for another strike while Edward swung at her in turn, reaching out to grab her in his iron grip. In a rapid twist the woman rose, dodging his icy touch, and rapped her thin fingers around his neck bashing him into the side wall. An ear-deafening crack exploded through the room as the house shuddered under their feet. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief, no one daring to move another step.

A huge crater now dented the smooth cement wall with Edward hanging in its center several inches from the ground. The force of the blow broke through the concrete sending many spidery cracks sizzling across the room. It had sunken in, creating crevices around the center like ripples in water yet her eyes never left Edward's, the glare challenging and steady. The vampire held her gaze defiantly, his hands grasping her wrist in an attempt to pull her off, but she wouldn't release him. Even as he reached the limits of his strength she didn't flinch, her grip becoming even tighter. At this several snarls ripped through the air as Bella, Emmett, Alice and Seth crouched in warning planning for their own attack.

"Enough! Stop!" Carlisle yelled, a hint of worry in his voice. It had not been a request but an order which was something rare even for Carlisle. Shocked, everyone remained in their stances but cautiously aware.

Walking towards the woman the doctor placed a gentle hand on her extended arm and tried to catch the attention of the blazing sapphire eyes that remained locked on Edward's golden ones.

"Please, let go of him."

Silence replaced his plead. Only after several seconds and with one final piercing gaze at the vampire did she withdraw her grip. Edward fell heavily onto the ground, his hands unconsciously grabbing at his throat in defense. The woman let out a silenced sigh and bowed her head, her face no longer visible as she hid it behind her dark curtain of hair, the force of her stare no longer present. She looked so helpless yet so deadly no one dared to attack her again both from fear and concern.

"I need some time to explain things to my family. Maybe it would be best if you could kindly wait outside. Please." Carlisle pleaded once again, his voice more urgent then before. With a slight nod she turned around and paced gracefully towards the door, her steps soft and unheard even to their keen ears, lithe and serene. Just as she was about to step out, her hand gripping the bronze handle, she tilted her head slightly over her shoulder.

"However, be quick Carlisle. We haven't much time." Her voice was unlike any they ever heard, clear and light like a refreshing cool summer breeze. Suddenly it softened turning into nothing but a whisper, the warning set deep in its tone. "They're almost here."

"Who the hell was that?" Barked Jacob who had once again returned to his human form. Bella had given him one of Edwards tailored pants which he unwillingly accepted since his own were now in shreds by the coach.

"Someone who came to warn us."

"Warn us of what?"

"Apparently the Volutri haven't forgotten you, Reneesme." Carlisle stated, his golden eyes turning towards the teenager. "They're coming for you. I don't know why, but they won't back down this time. They will kill all of us if they have too."

"What?" The girl bursted out in rage. "But I thought we had taken care of this already!"

"I guess the Volturi don't see it that way." Rosalie stated acidly.

"Are you sure?"

"I too had my own doubt at first but after calling a few friends of mine from Europe the signs were inevitable."

"Ah!" Alice screamed in anger, facing Jacob with blazing eyes. "I would have seen this if you mutts weren't always around!"

"You still wouldn't see anything with Nessie around so don't blame me for that, leech!" Jacob countered and the two were soon lost in their own private quarrel.

"How long do we have until they arrive? Maybe we can call the others –"Esme began but Jasper cut through shortly.

"I doubt we have much time at all." Every gaze turning onto him in surprise he hastily explained. "_'They're almost here.'_ That's what she said, that woman. May it be true or not we should waste no more time. We must leave as quickly as possible. What do you plan on doing Carlisle?"

"She said she was here to help us, to protect us from the Volturi…"

"Why would she help us? She doesn't even know us." Rosalie snipped.

"It appears she was sent here. By whom I don't know."

"Can we trust her?" Seth asked sharply.

"I don't know. I've never met her before. However she seems seriously concerned for Reneesme's safety as well as ours or she wouldn't be risking her life this way."

"Not unless she's working for them."

"Or has some sort of death wish."

"I'm sorry…" Reneesme whispered through choked tears, her face hidden behind her trembling hands. "I'm really sorry…"

"Nessie…" Walking over to her daughter, Bella cuddled her in her comforting embrace.

"Are you sure about this Carlisle?" Edward questioned cautiously.

"No. Yet weighing the odds what do we have to lose? Her help is better than none at all no matter how much it's worth."

"Edward, did you hear anything from her thoughts? Anything we should know?" Bella asked unexpectedly.

"That's what's annoying me. I can't read her mind."

"She could be a shield like Bella. That would also explain why Alice couldn't see Carlisle a moment ago." Emmett hinted, sneaking a side glance at the destroyed entrance. "She must be a vampire after all."

"That makes her all the more dangerous."

"We are eleven to one." Jasper stated, analyzing the situation. "If it comes to that then we can fight her. But if she truly is helping us then she could be a valuable hand if we're forced to face the Volturi."

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone recalled upon the last time they had seen the royal vampires, that night several years ago when the Volturi had confused Reneesme for an immortal child.

"So the question remains, where do we go from here?" Esme muttered.

"She spoke of a safe haven outside the Volturi's jurisdiction. That she would be willing to guide us there until we find a way around all this…"

"Outside the Volturi's Jurisdiction?" Jasper repeated in awe. "Is there such a place? I always thought that they ruled over everything."

"Apparently it isn't so, however strange it seems." Carlisle stated.

"Then the only thing left for us to do is to go with her." Seth concluded aloud.

"Wait a minute." Jacob hollered, side tracking from his previous discussion with Alice. "If this midget didn't see them coming, how did she know? Or whoever it was that sent her?"

"Maybe an ability – "

"Or maybe because she works for them, like I said before."

"Either way that doesn't matter at the moment." Edward barged. "I agree with Jasper. We need to get out of here. We can ask her once we have time but right now we should leave as soon as possible. If you think we can trust her Carlisle then I'll will, for now."

"What about Forks?" Reneesme muttered.

"She's right. If the Volturi are coming then they will take the town along with them. Especially when they arrive and find _we_ left."

"Oh no, Charlie! And the others…" Bella gasped in horror.

"That can be taken care of. After all vampires aren't the only ones guarding the town." Turning to the boy, Jacob held his gaze as if giving him an order from the alpha wolf. "Go to Sam and tell him what's happened. Also that the Cullen's are leaving therefore they can protect their turf as well. Got it?"

"But if I go to Sam then …" As understanding seeped in, the boy's face turned into anger. "You are NOT going to leave me behind! Hell no!"

"You have to stay to help Sam and the others. And it won't be that easy. Besides Leah will want to stay and fight so are you just going to leave her here? What if something happens to her?"

The boy opened and closed his mouth several times yet he knew what Jacob had said was true. Finally giving in he stormed out the door towards La Push without another word.

"So much for going to the beach, huh?" Reneesme mumbled unconsciously.

"We better get going as well." Alice chipped in. "We've wasted too much time as it is."

Racing through the front door they spotted the woman waiting a few feet away from the street. As they approached her she only tilted her head in a respectful bow and sped west into the forest. Phasing once again, remembering to do so _with_ the vampire's tailored pants still on, Jacob followed the Cullen's as they sped after her. The woman's sped was amazing, unmatched even to Edward. She seemed like a ghost, soaring through the trees silently and carefully, aware of every rock, twig, bush and branch. They ran for hours, the sun passing overhead and setting in the horizon and still they sped on. It was only when the moon shone high in the night sky and the crushing waves of the pacific sea boomed in their ears did they stop in relief.

A beautiful beach extended around them, the pearly white sand reflecting the moon's cool light. The ocean itself was calm but playful, an occasional wave diving in only to be pushed back by the breath of the sea. Anchored in the choppy water was a sleek white yacht, the silver engravings of the name gleaming across the side.

"That boat…" Bella muttered, the memory coming back to her of that unforgettable weekend when Edward had taken her to Esme's Island on their honeymoon.

"Is that the _Sparkling Angel_?" Edward gasped, surprised by the sight.

"Carlisle?" Came a familiar voice.

Spinning around their eyes befell upon their Alaskan friends, Tanya's golden eyes wide in surprise while Kate gazed at them in confusion. Behind them stood a rangy man they all recognized from that night several years ago, the same vampire that had challenged the Volturi.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were in a tight spot so we've been waiting for you guys to show up, although we were somewhat unsure if you were really coming."

"How did you know - ?"

"Garrett told us. He was the one who said you were going to need the yacht as well."

"Garrett?" As every gaze turned onto the older vampire they silent watched as he made his way towards the woman, her long dark hair swaying peacefully in the midnight air while her sapphire eyes competed with the dark blue color of the ocean.

"Hello Kiba." He greeted warmly.

"Hello Hige."

_***Bleeding Rose***_

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make the characters as real as possible. By the way, the names "Kiba" and "Hige" and a few others to come are in reference to the Wolf's Rain anime. But they have nothing in common otherwise. It was just an idea I had as a tribute for it was the first anime I saw with someone very special to me (Yeah, I'm talking about you FallenWolf).

The next Chapter might take I while. I'm currently on a writer's block. But I'll find a way around it soon. Please leave your review and thanks for reading. =)


	4. Chapter 4: I see you

Authors note: This story takes place a few years after Breaking dawn and after the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty (This is based on the vampire anime not the manga). All characters I write about are either from the Twilight Saga or from Vampire Knight with the exception of Lilith who was a character I invented to "stitch" the stories together.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Twilight Saga books but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's books or the Vampire Knight Manga/anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Please, excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

_**Ps:**_ This story does not start here. It's a continuation of my other fanfiction story named "whispers in the dark" which is a Harry Potter/ Vampire Knight cross-over. _**However**_, you do not need to read it to follow this one. This is just a side story to better understand the past of one of my characters.

_**I See You**_

The waves lashed at the side of the boat as they soared through the ocean. The sun still hadn't rose and yet many miles had already been left behind, the shore line no longer visible while they sailed away into the high seas. Silence swept eerily across the deck, the moonlight shining softly to revealing several figures onboard. Everyone paced under the silver shade except for Garret who had insisted on staying behind in the cabin with the woman. Although it was apparent that they just needed to talk there was something about her – about them – that seriously pissed Kate off. The way Garrett acted around her, talked to her, looked at her made her realize that there might be much more between them then she'd initially thought. He had always been reluctant to talk about his past, always avoiding the conversation when it came down to that topic. Believing that it was still hurtful to him, she restrained herself from asking, hoping that one day he would trust her enough to tell her. For a long time she waited patiently but after tonight she couldn't help but wonder. Her mind raced on the thousands of possibilities, each one bringing her more torment and restlessness.

Tanya stood beside her, leaning against the railing as she glancing at the choppy waves. Carlisle's conversation repeated itself in her head, bringing back the memories of that sad night when the Volturi murdered her sister. Sitting further ahead was Bella, tightly hugging her daughter in comfort while Edward sat next to them also lost in thought. There was something he suddenly remembered, something that went unnoticed at the time for it seemed unimportant but now, as he looked back, he realized that maybe it wasn't so. When Garrett had confronted the Volturi he noticed that the nomad knew the royal vampires long before that encounter. However that wasn't strange seeing as every vampire alive knew about them. What was strange was that the Volturi knew him. Their thoughts were carefully contained but that much he saw. Wrinkles creased the bridge of his nose as he tried to answer his silent questions. At the prow was Rosalie, the salty breeze lashing her face and spraying it with stray cool droplets, Emmett right behind her holding her warmly in his bear-like hug. In the far corner, Jasper sat on the wooden floorboards with Alice's head on his lap as she drifted away into her visions. Carlisle held Esme protectively close, her head leaning carelessly against his shoulder while they both struggled to contain their concern for their family. The fresh wind enveloped them, caressing their faces and tugging on cloths playfully. With an unconscious shiver Reneesme hugged her knees tighter, her own worries suddenly drowned when her chocolate eyes scanned the deck, wondering where Jacob had run off to.

"Where the hell is the exit on this thing?" Jacob hissed in anger. "A guy can't even take a leak without getting lost. Leave it to a bloodsucker to find the only boat with a thousand doors!" Dashing down the hall he opened door after door impatiently, the silence starting to make him awkwardly edgy. It was only after several more cusses and many doors later that voices slowly echoed his way.

"Finally!" He sighed in relief as he sprung down the corridor desperate for the midnight air again. Yet to his surprise the voices weren't the ones he was hoping to hear.

"Thank you for helping them." The sound was definitely from the man of before, the rangy one who knew the rider. He stopped several feet away, containing his breathing to eliminate his presence. "I know what this implicates for you but you're the only person I know that can easily evade the Volturi. However I'm surprised you made it in time. I didn't think my letter would reach you, with the new delivery service and all."

"That child… I thought the Volturi had killed all of them."

"I thought so too. Now imagine _their_ surprise when they travel all the way from Volterra thinking they were dealing with an immortal child and find her. Priceless."

"You were there?"

"Yeah. I happened to hear about it and decided to take a look, see what I could do."

"And they saw you?"

"I made sure they did. You should have seen it, Lil'. As soon as they realized who I was they backed off all too willingly. After all, they knew I wasn't bluffing and there was just too much at risk, especially for them."

"They just left?"

"Strange, I know. But the Cullen's did put up a good defense case. With that, the proof and me they probably realized that there wasn't much they could do. I recognize that look. What's on your mind?"

"The Volturi are cunning, devious. I think there's more to all this then just the child."

"Well, you're the Volturi expert. What do you think?"

Silence washed over them, the hall seeming to become ever darker in anticipation as the seconds ticked by.

"That's what they were waiting for…" The whisper was so faint that if Jacob was still human he wouldn't have heard it.

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you before, but the time wasn't appropriate. They're reuniting again, Chris. And if they succeed it will be by far worse than before. Both the association and the counsel are trying their best to prevent it, but we both know how useless that will be. But what I couldn't understand was the timing. However maybe the reason it's happening _now_ is because the Volturi discovered _the child_. It was the perfect opportunity they need."

"It makes sense. And since they can't have you, they'll take the girl."

Jacob's eyes flashed open. It wasn't only Reneesme the royal leeches wanted. It was the woman as well. But what for? She had nothing in common with Nessie, at least nothing he knew off. He strained his ears to catch their words, not daring to approach any further so they wouldn't catch his scent.

"What if… they're using the child as bait?"

"How so?"

"On one hand they have her, but on the other hand they have _you_. They know that once the child was placed in danger that you would come to me for help. Therefore it would only be a matter of time until that bought _me_ to _them_. However if that didn't work they'd always have the child. So either way it'll still profitable."

"Again, makes sense. What do we do about it then?"

"The only thing we can do. Avoid the Volturi until we're safe off their territory so they can't have either of us."

"And are you sure this is the only way? I mean, once they meet the others the cat will be out of the bag."

"I'm sure if you gently explain it to her she'll understand. The name's Kate, right?"

"I don't want to lose her, Lil'."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Jacob backed away slowly stumbling silently back down the hall, his mind buzzing in frenzy. What the hell was going on? Who were these people? The conversation replayed in his head, over and over until the darkness swallowed him into its depths. However in his haste, Jacob failed to hear the final whispers that echoed in the cabin.

"But you can't let them see you Lil'! If they find you…"

"We're here because of the child, Chris. Do not forget that. I would rather have them take me then make her pass through that hell."

"Are you insane? If the Volturi get their hands on you… we're all dead."

The moonlight still hovered over the deck when Edward head snapped towards the door, his golden eyes widening just as Jacob climbed the stairs to join them. Reneesme flashed a warm smile at him, a silent sigh escaping her throat in relief. Yet before they could react Edward was towing Jacob back down the stairs and far away from earshot. Everyone gazed after them in curiosity but soon their attention switched onto other matters. Climbing down the stairs from above came the couple, steadily making their way towards them. The woman stopped a few feet away, her sharp blue eyes glaring at Nessie while Garrett walked up to Kate and hugged her tightly.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lilith Nyght. She's a great childhood friend of mine. When I heard the Volturi were coming for Reneesme I asked her for help."

"Where are you taking us?" Snapped Rosalie. "We've been sailing for hours."

"I would say that we're somewhere in the Pacific because we've been heading southwest for a while." Jasper stated.

"Australia?" Emmett hinted, trying to picture a world map while mentally tracing the path his brother had said.

"A little higher. We're heading for Japan."

"Japan!" Esme gasped in surprise.

"We have some fiends there that can protect you. They've been in bad terms with the Volturi for many many years. Any refugee from those royal pains in the ass is a guest of theirs. But I guess it's the same thing vice versa."

Lilith shifted her attention from the girl to her friend as she saw his expression. She had not interfered in the conversation, remaining quiet so he could explain things his way but even that was taking its toll on him.

"What is it Garrett?" Kate questioned as she too looked into his golden eyes. He gazed at all of them and then at the woman, his mouth opening and closing while he searched for the right words. However his eyes were pleading as he held her sapphire stare. It was only after a moments silence that she gave him a slight nod.

"The truth is these vampires are different from you." She continued. "They have different laws, different customs… they are in themselves different. To many of you, accepting it will be difficult, but in time I'm sure you shall become accustomed to it. All we ask is for you not to be quick to judge what you don't know."

"Can I ask one more thing?" A young voice piped in. Every pair of eyes shifted curiously onto the young girl, watching her as she stood slightly trembling from the cold, still held in her mother's embrace. "What do the Volturi want with me?"

"We don't know." Garrett lied just as Jacob and Edward climbed back onto deck, the vampire's words concluding their earlier thoughts.

Many days passed until they finally caught sight of land and By twilight the yacht had embarked on the white shores of the coast of Japan. After docking they headed towards a nearby town, racing against time. The streets were flooded with people as they went on their daily lives and that made it impossible for them to travel their usual way. Instead they rented several fast cars and sped towards a small village in the west. Garret had told them that it was surrounded by a forest which gave the vampires cover like they had back in forks and to the Cullen's this was perfect, for a forest meant animals and therefore they wouldn't be forced to prey on humans to survive. However they were also told that these vampires rarely hunted for food for they had created an alternative resource that held the same effect as blood, something which left Carlisle deeply curious.

A few hours later the road reached an end, giving way to a small path emerging from the heart of the woods. Leaving the cars behind, they continued on ahead, the village but mere miles from them. Yet as they were racing Lilith stopped dead in her tracks followed closely by Garrett who watched her aware.

"What is it, Lil'?"

"We have company." She whispered.

Silence hung over them as they each tried to catch the sign the woman had found. Jacob sniffed the air but he smelled nothing. Edward strained his thoughts but heard nothing. Jasper scanned the forest but felt nothing. To them it was as if nobody was there but yet the look on the woman's face made it clear that they were not alone. Suddenly Lilith spun around her blue eyes locked firmly with something in the forest's depths. That's when they all felt it.

From within the trees emerged three figures dressed in crimson robes, their faces concealed behind the drawn hood as they gazed over the party. The leaves shuffled across the earthy ground pushed and pulled by the wind while the first morning rays began to shine through the rich branches of the forest. Yet as the warm honey light began to fight back the darkness they all gazed into the familiar faces of the royal vampires. However it was the sight that followed that left them frozen in fear, no one moving as the light seeped further into the woods. A dozen fiery red eyes glowed from behind the leading trio, their lustful stare burning in anticipation. The Volturi paid them no mind, their curiosity firmly set on the frightful group. Suddenly one of them stepped forward, his cloak brushing the ground silently, his eyes travelling through the party until they finally set upon the woman, a broad smile teasing his lips.

"I see you."

***Bleeding Rose***

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long. Not only did I have a writter's block (major one, btw) but just when I was TWO phrases away from finishing the chapter my computer thought it was funny to delete the file. That's right, it DELETED my entire story, the whole thing since harry Potter. I was so mad I was about to through everything out the window. So, this chapter may have seemed a little rushed because I was trying to write down everything I remembered from what I had last written… It's not as good as I had it, but hey, I guess it's not that bad either. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible so stay tuned…


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

Authors note: This story takes place a few years after Breaking dawn and after the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty (This is based on the vampire anime not the manga). All characters I write about are either from the Twilight Saga or from Vampire Knight with the exception of Lilith who was a character I invented to "stitch" the stories together.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Twilight Saga books but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's books or the Vampire Knight Manga/anime so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Please, excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

_**Ps:**_ This story does not start here. It's a continuation of my other fanfiction story named "whispers in the dark" which is a Harry Potter/ Vampire Knight cross-over. _**However**_, you do not need to read it to follow this one. This is just a side story to better understand the past of one of my characters.

_**Confession**_

No one moved, frozen at the sight of the three royal vampires. A dozen fiery eyes gazed from behind them, steadily stumbling forward, their heads tilting from side to side like they were possessed, all wearing ragged cloths and wild greasy hair.

They were like nothing the Cullen's had ever seen, demented creatures yet still human, in a way. They had no smell and their presence was inexistent, which covered the Volturi's tracks entirely as if they were never there. Yet what mostly caught their attention was not the fact that they were vampires but the fact that they had claws for hands and instead of normal teeth they had...Fangs. Suddenly Edward fell to the floor, clutching his head in agony, tears falling painfully down his face.

"Stop…Stop it…STOP…SHUT UP!" He yelled as Bella knelt rapidly beside him in worry.

"Edward! Edward! What's wrong? Edward!"

Jacob trembled in anger at the sight of the royal vampire's sadistic grin, his skin fumed as he grew hotter along with his rage yet a touch from Reneesme reminded him of the dangers.

"Calm down, Jake." She begged softly, her own concern for her father holding her own emotions in place.

"What are you doing to him?" Esme wailed at the vampires in panic, her eyes wide in fear.

"We aren't doing anything." Aro replayed slyly. "But our friends on the other hand…They just can't control themselves."

"Edward! Please, hang on, please. Edward!" Bella rapped him in a protective embrace, shielding him behind her mental shield, attempting to block out the demented vampires screams from her husband's head. But even though the voices faded steadily away Edward was still gazing emptily into the air, his hands still grasping his head.

"Screaming…blood…everywhere…it's everywhere…they won't stop crying… they won't stop screaming…there's so much blood…" He murmured softly while Bella just glared at him in distress, clutching him even tighter.

"So this is how the great Volturi choose to play, is it?" Garrett hissed while he cracked his knuckles, crouching into attack.

"When on someone else's territory, use their players, correct?" Aro sneered slyly, switching his gaze back to Lilith "As for you… You're quite hard to find, my dear. But at last, we finally meet once again."

"Hello, Uncle." The woman greeted politely although her blue eyes blazed dangerously.

Time seemed to stop at those words, the truth sinking into the shocked crowd. If Aro was her uncle then that meant… They all gazed between the other two vampires who watched in silence, the expression on their faces something they had never thought they'd see. Marcus stood up tall and straight, his bored expression long abandoned as he watched his brother in caution, preparing to step in if Aro were to say too. As for Caius, the last they had seen him he was on the edge of rage, ready to kill Reneesme with a single word from Aro and even before that, in Volterra he had greeted Edward, Bella and Alice in disgusted hatred. Yet now, his eyes were soft, compassionate and full of pity as if he carried a guilt too great to forget and it was directed undoubtedly towards the woman.

"No way…" Emmett whispered unconsciously aloud, voicing everyone's doubts. An awkward silence fell upon them, dragged along with the seconds as the sun continued to rise towards the sky, illuminating the depths of the woods with it's warm rays. Aro, however, paid no attention to any of them, his crimson eyes still locked challengingly with the woman.

"See, my brother's, all that was needed was the appropriate leverage."

Garrett hissed in anger, lunging himself at the vampire but a firm gentle hand caught him, keeping him back. "The Cullen's had nothing to do with this, you pompous prick!"

"Chris…" Lilith murmured, her eyes still locked with Aro's, her face the familiar expressionless mask she wore before. After another murderous glance at the royal vampire, the nomad took a few steps back, inhaling deeply to calm himself. At the sight Aro laughed wildly, gazing at Garrett as if seeing him for the first time.

"Still the loyal pet, I see, Hige. Even after all these years she can still tame you."

"What do you want Aro?" The woman snapped.

"You know very well what I want. After all, you're unremarkably wise, my dear. Then again, we created you that way."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then that would leave me in a very awkward position. Not even I would be stupid enough to try to force you. That would just be suicidal." Jacob bit back a remark as he remembered the episode back at the Cullens house when both he and Edward had tried to do the same. "So where is that going to leave us?" Aro questioned aloud playfully, his smile ever broadening in excitement.

"Whichever decision you make, I suggest you do it quickly."

"And why is that?"

"Because our little meeting is about to reach its end."

As the last word slipped through her lips a bang erupted through the midmorning sky. From the trees sprung several rays of light, giving way to slithering vines that shot towards the dumbstruck vampires. The Volturi easily evaded them, closely followed by the Cullens who scattered for the shelter of the nearby trees, Edward pulled along by his brother Emmett. All the others were pierced by the deadly branches, exploding into piles of ash swept away by the cool breeze. Just as the dust began to settle a figure emerged from its midst, a beautifully crafted gun secured in his grip, the vines neatly entwining themselves around his arm. From underneath his silver hair, pale amethyst eyes glared at the royal vampires in disgust. From behind him appeared a young girl, her short brown hair bouncing as she gazed around in search of any immediate threat. Seeing none, she lowered her large boomerang, the edge seeping into the dirt to support the weight.

"I guess the party's over." Aro sighed in disappointment. "But this doesn't end here, my dear."

"I wasn't counting on it." Lilith replied challengingly, emerging from behind the bark of an oak tree. With a small bow of his head, his anger at the unexpected intrusion clear on his pale stern face, the three vampires vanished from sight.

As soon as the vampires had left, the newcomers turned their attention towards the rest of them. Although they were caught by surprise by the sight of the sparkling vampires they hid their emotions skillfully. The Cullen's on the other hand did not, their puzzlement clear on their faces as they gazed at the strange humans before them. Suddenly the girl stepped forward, her brown eyes gazing at each of them in turn, memorizing each face.

"Fourteen. They're all here." She said to her partner but he wasn't listening, his own stare flashing between Jacob and Lilith, puzzled as to why they didn't shine like the others.

"Were you sent by Yagari-san?" Garrett asked kindly, trying to cut through the tension in the air. Casting a doubtful glance at her partner she nodded her head in response.

"We were sent to escort you to headquarters. So, if you could follow us, please." After another glance over the group her face creased in concern. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked pointing at the unconscious vampire that hung from his brother's strappy arms. Carlisle raced up to his son and gave him a quick examination, sighing in relief.

"He'll be fine, just mentally worn out. Do you mind carrying him Emmett?"At the sight of the big man shaking his head the girl scurried down the trail, swinging the oversized boomerang effortlessly over her shoulder, closely followed by her partner.

They walked in silence for several minutes, each trying to understand what they had both seen and heard. It was just too much to understand in so little time. Millions of questions bread life to more questions every time one was answered. A voice suddenly brought them all back to reality.

"Are you like me?" Reneesme questioned, her chocolate eyes fixing on the woman.

"No."

"But back there-"

Blazing sapphire eyes bore into the young vampire as Lilith gazed at her in silent warning. Reneesme trembled under her glare, even though she sensed Jacob close beside her in protection. But there was something terribly frightening about this woman, something far greater than anyone dared to expect. A gentle touch from Garrett brought the woman back to realtiy, reminding her of their promise. Shaking away his hand, her dark hair fell across her face creating a curtain which hid her angelic face. "You're nothing like me." She whispered angrily as she paced further after the silver-haired man, welcoming the silence. Garrett gazed after her but then turned his attention back to the frightened girl.

"Things are just far more complicated than that Nessie." He tried to explain without telling her to much.

"Are you all vampires?" The human girl suddenly asked in curiosity.

"Not _all _of us." Alice chipped in. "The walking totem-pole over there is a shape shifter slash werewolf." She added, phrasing the last word with invisible quotation marks.

"You're nothing like the vampires I know."

"How so, Miss…?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Yori. My name is Yori. And the man over there is Zero. Kiryuu Zero. As for your question, my best friend is a vampire but she's nothing like any of you." She murmured, drifting away into past memories.

"It must be difficult between the two of you." Bella mumbled in sympathy, her own memories coming to life.

"Not really. No matter what she is, she's still my friend. I even became a Vampire hunter so I can be closer to her."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks at her words, not knowing what to do at her statement. Should they run or could they trust them? Where they actually allies or enemies? Yet the girl just smiled back kindly.

"I don't think I'm following." Emmett stated plainly.

Realization suddenly hit her as she turned to Garrett, the pieces falling together in her curious mind. "You didn't tell them?"

The nomad stole a quick glance at Lilith who walked further and then back at the girl, shaking his head in defeat. Yori suddenly smiled in understanding and with a heavy sigh turned back to the Cullen's. "There are different ranks among vampires. Those things you saw back there are what we call Level E's. That is what we hunt."

"Level E's? So what, they're ranked?" Rosalie asked in sarcasm.

"Yes. Level A vampires refer to the pure bloods while Level B vampires are nobles and so forth. However level E vampires are people who were turned by a higher level vampire and lost all of their humanity in the change. Because of it they became nothing more than mindless vampires driven by the lust for blood. That is why our association was built. With the vampire counsel's help anti weapons were built specifically for hunters to help eliminate them." She explained, slightly lifting her boomerang in proof. "As for the rest of the details, I'll leave them to Yagari-sensei."

The town loomed ahead of them, the bell tower stretching high into the skys for everyone to see. They walked past many streets and buildings, alleys and squares, making their way towards the east central buildings of the village. Several minutes later they were standing before a large brick building similar to a storage house, although the inside was built in resemblance to a church.

They quietly led the group up a couple of staircases and hallways, receiving distrustful glances from the other vampire hunter's in the facility along the way. However knowing that the building was protected with spells to ward off vampires they didn't pay much attention to their strange guests. They kept walking in silence until they reached another pair of beautifully crafted doors. The girl walked up to it and knocked twice, receiving a blunt answer from inside.

"What?"

"Yagari-sensei. You're visitors are here."

"Eh…Come in."

They were greeted by a stern man with a cowboy hat over his messy dark hair, his beige trench coat trailing its way towards the floor. His dark blue eyes were fixed on a book before him, one of them concealed under a black leather patch while a cigar hung from his lips. A shotgun was leaning against his chair, secured in its case but ready to use if necessary. After a moments silence he looked up at them wearily and then at Yori.

"Where's Zero-kun?"

"He was just here a while ago." She hastened in her defense, looking all over the room for any sign of her partner. With a tired sigh the man rose from his chair and walked up towards his guests.

"It's nice to see you both again."

"Yagari-san." Garrett and Lilith bowed their heads slightly in welcome.

"And these must be the Cullens."

"We thank you for everything you're doing for us, but we have to say we're somewhat confused by all this." Carlisle greeted.

"Everything shall be explained-" His attention was suddenly caught by something else.

"Leaving already, Lilith?"

"I've been gone for far too long. I must be heading back to England. I'm sure you can take it from here."

"Yeah. Send my regards to Uncle Kaien, will you?"

The woman just gave a slight nod, barely noticeable as she disappeared through the doorway and down the steps into darkness.

***Bleeding Rose***

Authors note: Not as well written as the others but since it was the last chapter I just wanted to finish it. Now that the mini story is finished I'm going back to writing year two of Harry Potter. But when that reaches the summer vacations again, I'll probably be making another twilight/vampire knight cross over showing how the Cullens are reacting to the new life (and other things which I will not say now ^^). Thanks for all your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: Authors note I'm back

_**Authors note (I'm back)**_

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for my sudden disapearence but I am back and I bring a few news as well. I have been going through some rought patches so writing as been very scarce. However after reading all the reviews and my hearts swelling up twice it's size at all your lovely words (mostly it was the ego that inflated but the warm feeling did stay XD) and I couldn't help but think that I let you all down in not continuing the story. Therefore I want to humbely apologize and want to also clarify that **I will** continue the story. I was motivated by all your reviews and positive feedbacks that I don't want to keep leting you guys down!

The slightly bad news is that this Twilight-Vampire knight crossover will no longer be related to the Harry Potter-vampire knight crossover. I kept racking my brain how better to fit the three stories together but no matter how I looked at it there were just to many vampires and hierarchies to mesh up. Therefore this crossover will be an entirely different story. Unfortunately, the "stitch-up" character name (Lilith) will remain the same because many people have already read it with this name.

Sorry about the sudden change but I hope that you will all continue to read and comment for that's what keeps me going.

Thank you all so much! I wouldn't be half as good a writer without all your support.

Ps: I will be deleting this post when I upload the next chapter so this is not in the middle of the story.

_***Bleeding Rose***_


End file.
